Juzo Sakakura
Juzo Sakakura (逆蔵十三, Sakakura Juzo) es un personaje que aparece en Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future. Durante su tiempo en la Academia Pico de la Esperanza, su título era Ultimate Boxer (超高校級の「ボクサー」''chō kōkō kyū no "bokusā"; Súper Boxeador de Preparatoria''). Juzo es un miembro de la Fundación del Futuro, y el lider de la 6° Division. Él es el ejecutivo que controla la Unidad de Investigación de Crímenes Especiales que aparece en Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer. Juzo Sakakura es la octava victima, del juego final de asesinato mutuo, siendo "asesinado" por Kyosuke Munakata. Más tarde se revela que Juzo aún seguía con vida, luego de su encuentro con Kyosuke. Al final del Episodio 11, muere debido a la gravedad de las heridas que poseía en su cuerpo. Su acción prohibida es golpear con las manos. Apariencia Juzo es un hombre musculoso y alto, de una estatura intimidante. Tiene cabello corto color gris verdoso, ojos de color rosa y piel bronceada. Lleva una chaqueta de color oscuro. Por debajo, lleva una camisa blanca, pantalones negros y botas negras largas. Lleva su ID de miembro de la Fundación del Futuro en el reverso del botón superior de su chaqueta. Personalidad Juzo es agresivo y orgulloso. Tiene una manera dura de hablar y está acostumbrado a intimidar y a degradar a los demás para conseguir lo que quiere. También es propenso a la violencia física, generalmente por su propia voluntad. Él es descrito por Misaki Asano como "la persona más agresiva en la Fundación del Futuro". Debido a esto, las personas que trabajan para él en la 6ª División están constantemente nerviosos y con miedo cada vez que él está alrededor de ellos. A pesar de su naturaleza agresiva, Juzo odia a las personas que se preocupan más por su propio bienestar que por el de las personas en su entorno. Juzo le es increíblemente leal a Kyosuke Munakata y le sirve como su subordinado; está dispuesto a sacrificarse por lo que cree que es el bien, y valora más la vida de Kyosuke que a la suya. También se demuestra que era cercano a Chisa Yukizome. Ha demostrado lamentar su muerte, tomando la decisión de vengar su muerte junto con Kyosuke. Juzo puede actuar violento e impulsivo en gran parte del tiempo, pero también puede controlarse y volverse serio cuando es necesario. En Danganronpa Gaiden, él muestra ser ingenioso y calculador, habiendo desarrollado una operación encubierta con el fin de enfrentarse y acabar con Killer Killer sin ser descubierto ni recibir represalias por ello. Historia Antes de la tragedia Juzo asistió a la Academia Pico de la Esperanza como parte de la Clase 74 como el Ultimate Boxer. Luego, se graduó junto con Kyosuke Munakata y Chisa Yukizome alrededor de 3 o 4 años antes de la Tragedia. Después de graduarse, se dedicó al boxeo, convirtiéndose más tarde en un campeón mundial. A petición de Kyosuke, Juzo empezó a trabajar como jefe de la seguridad de la Academia Pico de la Esperanza con el fin de permanecer cerca de Munakata y ayudarlos en su investigación sobre la progresiva corrupción de la Academia. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Despair Episodio 03 - A Farewell to All Futures Episodio 09 - You are my reason to die Frases * "No puedes hacer diamantes con Chatarra" (A Hajime Hinata) * "Si uno vive la vida sin hacer nada, arrastrándose ante sus superiores, nada te puede hacer feliz" (A Hajime Hinata) * "¡Maldición! No hay sitio para mi, no del todo. Pero...Lo sabia todo el tiempo" (Hablando sobre su relación con Kyosuke Munakata y Chisa Yukizome) * "Aunque me hayas abandonado ... quiero que sigas viviendo..." (Momentos antes de morir, refiriéndose a Kyosuke Munakata) Curiosidades * Dado los eventos, el tendría alrededor de 22-24 años. * Juzo es uno de los personajes LGBT+ conocidos en la serie. * En el Lado: Desesperación, Capitulo 10, Junko revela que él estaba enamorado de Kyosuke Munakata. * Le gusta la comida dulce y los combates mientras que detesta la comida amarga. en:Juzo_Sakakura Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes de Danganronpa 3 Categoría:Fundación del Futuro Categoría:Miembros de la Fundación Categoría:Fallecidos